Bailey Long
Bailey Long is a 16 year old daughter of Aphrodite. Her roleplayer is JordynPallas. Biography Bailey Sierra Long was born on July 9th, 1998 to Timothy Long and Aphrodite. Timothy was a very loving and happy person. He tried to see the good side of everyone he met and loved them for who they were. When Timothy met Aphrodite, he fell instantly in love and was so happy. He had never married before, he was always waiting for the right person to come along. They soon got married and lived in a humble house in Feghur, England. A while afterwards, Bailey was born. The family lived happily for a few more months, until Aphrodite left them, when Bailey was only 10 months old. Timothy still loved Bailey and later got remarried to a woman named Morgan. Bailey was always very bitter that her real mother had left her and her father and hadn't even said goodbye. Bailey grew up with her new half-siblings, Sara and Hanna and was diagnosed with Dyslexia when she was 6. Bailey was always very loving, kind, and was always the peacemaker in the Long's home, even though she found it incredibly hard to forgive someone when they had done something to annoy or hurt her. When Bailey was 9, a young woman named Sienna Ginkgo came to the Long's house. She told them that Bailey was a very special girl and needed to be sent to a camp where she could be safe and be with other people like her. Timothy and Morgan decided that this was the best thing for Bailey and she was sent to Camp Half-Blood. There, Bailey found out that she was a demigod and was claimed by Aphrodite the minute that she walked into Camp. She still talks to Sienna occasionally, but, other than her, Bailey hasn't really made any close friends because she isn't very forgiving and holds her grudges for a LONG time. Bailey's fatal flaw is that she holds grudges. She finds it really hard to forgive people when the do something to annoy or hurt her. She can stay mad at a person for her whole life, even if it is just because of a small, little thing. Early Life Bailey grew up with her father, Timothy, her step-mom, Morgan, and her two younger half-sisters, Sara and Hanna. She was very loving towards everyone, unless they did something to annoy or hurt her, as she found it hard to be forgiving. When she was 9, a young woman named Sienna came to her house and took her to Camp Half-Blood, where she was claimed by Aphrodite. Appearance Bailey is 5'3" and has long striaght blond hair and gray eyes. She is considered very beautiful by most people. Alliances *Sienna Ginkgo Enemies *Aphrodite because she left Bailey and her father Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Bailey can speak French because it is the language of love *Bailey uses a bow and arrows as her main weapon *Bailey can attract the opposite gender *Bailey can make people fall in love *Bailey is extremely beautiful *Bailey can control people's emotions to some extent *Bailey is very modest Gallery BaileyLong.jpg kate-hansen.jpg Kate-Hansen.gif Kate-Hansen-dancing-.gif Kate+Hansen+Olympic+Athletes+Pose+Portraits+PG2KmOy2N5jl.jpg 02538_142x190.jpg 1024x881.jpeg Category:JordynPallas Category:Female Category:Camper Category:British Category:Greek Category:Holding Grudges Fatal Flaw Category:Child of Aphrodite Category:Demigod Category:Sixteen